1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing structure, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic EL display device in which pixels are constituted with organic electroluminescent (EL) elements has been commercialized as a significantly thin flat panel display device which does not requires a backlight. When such an organic EL display device is supposed to be used for a television or a video monitor, the screen size of the television or video monitor is estimated to be about 50 inches (the diagonal length is about 127 cm) over 20 inches (the diagonal length is about 51 cm). On the other hand, when an organic EL display device of, for example, 50 inches having a panel thickness of about 2 mm is manufactured, a panel cannot be kept flat by itself. If any measure is not taken against the problem, therefore, curvature or deformation of the panel, or in some cases fracture thereof may be caused.
Thus, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flat panel display device comprising a reinforcing structure capable of coping with enlarging the screen size.                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-216948        